No Love Lost
by Helium Apocalypse
Summary: In this fanfic Soubi has made the deadly mistake of cheating on ritsuka with kio. Will all be forgiven? is there a new spark residing between Kio and Soubi. You'll never know if you dont find read it! :P
1. Chapter 1

Kio

This isn't my first fanfiction. I used to go under the name Loveless8000, and i've worked on improving my writing as far as vocabulary goes and even maturing my writing style. I hope to better develop my writing style even further and to be entertaining to you all the while. I welcome any feedback. Enjoy!

I woke up this morning with another man in my bed and another hangover, but it's not the man I want. He's a gorgeous man, the man I long to hold in my arms. He's always quiet but he looks as though he's got something to say. His name is Soubi and, unfortunately for me, he is in love with a sixth grader named Ritsuka, who in all honesty is pretty cute too. He spends all his time thinking about Ritsuka-kun or hanging out with Ritsuka-kun. It's always time for Ritsuka-kun no time for Kio (that's me by the way). Well enough is enough. Today is Kio day! Soubi-chan promised we would spend time together today, and I'm going to make sure he keeps that promise.

I arrived at the McDonalds at noon where Soubi told me to meet him, which was odd because Soubi hates fast food. I ordered a big mac and an extra fries on the off chance that Soubi would eat them. I took a seat in one of the booths close to the entrance so he would be sure to see me. The time was 12:12 and I tried to pass some time by playing a game on my phone. Somehow I found myself texting him _Where are you Soubi? I've been here for over a half an hour._ I rested my head on the table, how stupid am I? Why would I possibly think he'd show up? He's probably out with Ritsuka without even-. My thoughts were brought to a screeching halt by the touch a so soft I hardly felt it. "Now I wasn't that late was I?" said the silky voice of the hand. "A lot can happen in a half an hour Soubi-chan" I said with my head still on the table. "Well I'm here now sweet Kio." He said in a velvety voice, like that of a crooner on an old fashioned record. "Are these fries for me?" I looked up and smiled when I saw him sitting in front of me looking perfect as ever. He has the gorgeous, seductive eyes that can make you forgive him in a split second. Even if you're infuriated with him he give you one look with those eyes and you want to pounce on him right then and there.

"Yes, of course!" I was gushing but i couldn't control myself. "I mean they may be cold but I could get you more if you wa-"

"They're perfect Kio." He flirted with a grin "So what's on the agenda today?" he looked so appetizing today. His hair climbed all over his black jacket and pink scarf like the roots of an old oak tree. I daydreamed for only a moment before I realized I had been gawking as he was awaiting my response. I could feel my face getting hotter with the passing seconds. My lips quivered as I searched for an answer.

"Oh I was thinking we could go to the art festival up at the university." I somehow managed to let the words fall out my mouth. I handed him the flyer our professor had passed out in class. "Then maybe go do some shopping?"

"Sounds delightful, are you ready to go?"

I looked down at my tray and there was still a half of a burger untouched and almost a whole box of fries. I was starving and my new diet had been kicking my ass. I shook my head. _Get in the game this is your chance Kio. _"Of course, let's get going.

...

If you enjoyed please ask for more its kind of short but i promise it will only get better. I hope to start working on chapter 2 tomorrow. I enjoy any critiquing THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

P.S, as the story continues it will begin to get more sexual


	2. Ritsuka I

Ritsuka

_I wonder what Soubi is doing today? _I thought to myself as I lay in bed. _Should I text him?_ I sat in bed for a long time just trying to think about anything but Soubi, but I couldn't, I just couldn't stop thinking about last night. I had come home from therapy and my mother was more violent and hysterical than ever before…

"Are you back Ritsuka? Are you back home?" my mother stood in the kitchen, cutting the celery for a stew. She knew I wasn't. I don't think she can accept that the real Ritsuka might never return. "He's not, is he?" she still had this soul shattering look on her face. "God dammit!" and with that she shoved the whole pot of stew on to the ground.

"Why can't I be enough for you?" I asked, then immediately regretted saying. I closed my eyes looked down and awaited the pain. Why did I say that? It was safe to assume that my father wasn't home since

"You are not my fucking son. I hate that you have his face, his body. I will never accept you. For all I care you can crawl into some dumpster in the street and wait to die. " She looked up at me. She had tears pouring down her face. "Come over here." she said in a demanding tone. I shook my head. "I said get the fuck over here." She set the knife on the still-lit stove and tugged on my arm. When I resisted she slapped my face. I whimpered for only a second, and then submitted thinking it easier than to resist any further.

"Please don't" I began to tear up as she reached for the red hot knife.

"I'm going to make you hurt like I hurt." She pulled up my hair and began to burn as well as cut in to my skin. I could feel the skin blister up and the blood trickled down my forehead and into my eyes the pain hurt so much worse than anything I had ever felt. It was as if I had a sunburn on my skull.

Suddenly the pain ceased and my I heard the voice of my guardian angel. "Stop it! He's YOUR SON!" I collapsed to the ground and began to cry _I'm not her son. Ritsuka is dead and gone. Who would do this to her son?_

"Who the fuck are you? How the hell did you get in MY goddam house?" I could hear my mother, but I couldn't see a thing. I lost a lot of blood. I kept coming in and out. Somewhere in between passed out and too scared to rest.

"Calm down can't you see your hurting…"

"…damn kid….Name.."

"..friend of Ritsuka…leave the house…"

"Just get him the fuck out…"

…

I awoke later in a motel room, coddling Soubi. I wanted to ask what we were doing here, but I already knew. I had been kicked out of my home. I just wanted to lay with him, getting as close as I could. I wrapped my tail around his wrist. My head still burned I could feel a scar in the shape of an L. What was she going to say? Liar? No she didn't know it but I could feel it in my soul. It was my true name. I am loveless.

"Are you awake my love?" Soubi said. His voice was so soft not like my mother's had been. I shuttered and cuddled closer too him.

"Soubi, what, what happened?" I looked up to see his gorgeous face. He had his glasses off and his hair was a mess. How could he look so tired and so perfect at the same time?

"Your mother hurt you, and I heard you screaming from upstairs. I was gonna surprise you with some flowers." he pointed to a corner of the room and I saw the crushed flowers along with a picture of me and him. It was from the first day we met, he knew it was my favorite picture. "Anyways, I saw your mother torturing you with that knife I ran up, and grabbed her hand. I pulled her to the ground then she tried to stab me… I was able to calm her down and she wanted you to leave so I brought you here."

I felt so terrible. I caused Soubi pain, I almost got him stabbed. I apologized to him and all he said was "Ritsuka, I love you." After all I had done to him he still loved me, I was finally ready to say it back. He's the only one I trust, the only one that won't hurt me.

I reached up to kiss him, "I love you too." He looked at me shocked, but he also he looked extremely satisfied. I kissed his succulent lips again I could feel his tongue caressing mine in his mouth, and our saliva churning. He kissed my cheek, then my neck takeing small nibbles on the lobe of my ear just a bit. Suddenly, I tugged on his shirt almost groping his chest searching for the buttons on his dress shirt, that i had ruined with the blood from my I finally found the buttons he grabbed my hands gently, but just enough to stop me "Are you sure you want this?"

Okay thank you for reading once again and dont forget to R&R please! i would really enjoy more feedback!


End file.
